There are reports related to pressure sensors used for smart wearable electronic devices. The major limitation of the pressure sensors are that there is only one single turn-on pressure of a pressure switch, so the pressure sensors cannot be applied to an application scenario with multiple turn-on pressure thresholds; in addition, output signals of these pressure sensors are continuous analog signals, which need to be converted into digital signals by means of analog-to-digital conversion to perform the following signal processing.